


Panic Room

by triggerlil



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Grim Reapers, Guilt, M/M, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Draco Malfoy, Sleepy Harry, Song: Panic Room (Au/Ra), Tumblr Prompt, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: In which Draco Malfoy meets Death.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660129
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Panic Room

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song [Panic Room by Au/Ra](https://open.spotify.com/track/7uUahoeqGNRMbpdeiLj1rS?si=iurO6nk0QPi1p4lmVasIkw)

Death was nothing like Draco had pictured. He had expected gaunt features and sunken eyes, perhaps a scythe for good measure. The being before him now was wearing the typical ragged black coat, but with mussed dark hair, sharp green eyes, and a jagged bolt of a scar etched down his face, white and ragged. 

Death walked forward, and Draco noticed that they were standing in open air, nothing but an expanse of darkness holding them up. He felt panic clutch at his heart, but he couldn’t bring himself to be truly frightened. Fear had carved out a place in his chest long ago. He didn’t even find he feared death; if anything, he hadn’t expected the bringer of demise to be so oddly captivating. 

“Do you know why I’ve brought you here?” Death asked, his voice surprisingly soft. 

“I assume it’s because I’m dead, but I’ll humour you.” 

“No,” Death said, coming closer now. “It’s not.” 

As Death drew nearer, Draco realized that those green eyes contained a terrifying amount of untameable fire, acid green flames that seemed to engulf the entire pupil, tendrils of flame lapping at the whites of Death’s eyes. 

“Then why?” 

Death reached out a hand, and Draco, touch starved as he was, instinctively leaned into it, Death wrapping two hands around Draco’s neck. For a moment they stood there, Death’s hands surprisingly warm, the feeling of his calloused fingers pleasant on the delicate skin of Draco’s neck—and then his thumbs were pressing into Draco’s windpipe, a white electricity crackling through Death’s scar, dark eyes erupting in eternal flame, “to kill you.” 

-x-

Draco woke up panting, hand reaching up ghostlike to his throat. 

“Alright, love?” Harry murmured beside him, face pressed into a pillow. Draco watched the rise and fall of Harry’s breath, trying to find his face in the dark, unable to tell where the mass of dark hair ended and the pillows began.

“I’m fine,” Draco said, sighing, and Harry was barely able to mumble an incoherent reply before he fell back asleep. Draco closed his eyes, attempting to ignore the way the darkness settled on his chest, panic weaving through his ribcage, Death’s voice—which he now realized had been Harry’s—echoing throughout his head. 

_“I would like to testify on behalf of Draco Malfoy.”_

_“Malfoy, grab my hand.”_

_“No, Malfoy, I didn’t mean—”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally [a prompt on tumblr](https://triggerlil.tumblr.com/post/190870321660), if you liked it please consider leaving a comment/kudos or like/reblog the post!! Thank you :)


End file.
